


seeking comfort.

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But she been knew :), F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s03 Oni-Chan, adrimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kagami argues with her mother and she sneaks away with a superhero in a black leather suit.





	seeking comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> For: @lineith <3 Thank you!

* * *

She still felt awful for everything that had happened earlier that day. Her mother had scolded her, having heard the news and everyone had frantically been informing her that her daughter had been akumatized for the second time since their arrival in Paris.

“Kagami Tsurugi, you have failed me not once, but twice. I told you the first time that if you failed me again, I would punish you.” Her mother had paused and Kagami tried to seek comfort in her housekeeper, but her housekeeper brushed her off immediately, leaving her to her mother’s wrath. 

“Mother, it wasn’t my fault. It-”

“And to top it off, you refuse to take responsibility for the damage you’ve caused, not only to this city, but to our family name.”

If Kagami were to be akumatized for the third time, it would probably at that very moment, with her mother calling her a disgrace. 

“I’m sorry, Mother.” Kagami balled her fists and bit back the tears, “I apologize for letting you down over and over and over-”

“That’s enough, Kagami.” Her mother’s voice was stern and demanding, and Kagami had no choice but to obey. Her mother’s word was law. Her mother always got the final word. 

“Our housekeeper will escort you to your room. You will no longer be allowed to see Adrien Agreste. I revisited my original thoughts on that boy, and I have come to the conclusion that he is a negative influence on you. His father already knows of the situation and he agrees. His boy has always had a bit of a rebellious streak and it’s starting to rub off on you.”

Kagami felt the tears spilling over her eyes and tried to wipe them off as best as she could and she hated that her mother could sense when she was crying. It was like a sixth sense to her and Kagami tried to stifle her sobs, but it was futile.

“Crying is a weakness. Stop crying. You know how I feel about it, Kagami Tsurugi.” Her mother admonished her and Kagami wished an akuma would fly through and-

_ No _ . 

She was stronger than that. She didn’t want to be akumatized again. 

“Good night, Mother.” Kagami bowed her head and she let the housekeeper escort her upstairs to her room and she paused before the housekeeper could close the door behind her.

“You should listen to your mother, Kagami. She cares for you, even if she doesn’t show it very much.”

“You’ve always been like a second mother to me, Nana. Do you really believe that? She only wants me as her doll. I am not allowed to make mistakes and grow. I am not allowed to be anything other than perfect.” Kagami gently pushed the housekeeper’s hands off of her door and closed the door herself, “Good night, Nana.”

Kagami made her way to her bed and she pulled out her notebook where she had her picture of Adrien and the rose he gave her, slightly wilted, but perfectly intact. She traced over the picture lightly and she felt the pain in her heart ease.

There was something she knew about him that she knew no one else did, but she knew she couldn’t breathe a word about it either because he’d be put in danger.

But that meant she was also in danger for knowing.

“I don’t care.” She grinned giddily, remembering how he had knelt down in front of her, offering her the rose he had originally given her again. 

There was a knock on her glass door that opened to her balcony. She jumped up and immediately reached for her saber on her nightstand. 

“Show yourself.” She growled into the open night air, saber in front of her, positioned for attack.

“Woah. Your claws are showing. You might want to put them back in.” Chat Noir stepped out in front of her and placed his finger at the tip of her saber, “I wanted to see how you’re doing. Today was brutal and-”

“I think there’s a more pressing matter at hand that we need to discuss.” Kagami interrupted, throwing her saber to the side and she stood in front of him, unsure of what to do or how to bring up the subject.

“Well, I’ll be here all night, mon cheri.” Chat Noir bowed and took her hand in his, pressing his lips gingerly against her fingertips.

“You’re a flirt.” Kagami commented as she pulled back and placed her hands behind her back, straightening up, “I know who you are.”

Chat hissed, shutting his eyes closed, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Always straight to the point. You never beat around the bush. I’ve always admired that about you, you know that?”

“Aren’t you going to ask me how I know?”   
  


“Do you want me to?” Chat leaned against the railings of her balcony and Kagami was stuck in between nodding or shaking her head. “The way you held onto me earlier told me as much. Either that, or you were in love with Chat Noir.”

“I’m in love with  _ you _ .” Kagami answered simply and Chat’s eyes widened in surprise, but soon, it turned to adoration.

“You’re in even more danger now.” 

“I know. And I can protect myself just fine.” Kagami drew closer to him and she sensed his uncertainty, as she placed her hands on his chest, trying to make him feel more relaxed.

“Hawkmoth-”

“ _ Hawkmoth _ can answer to my sabre. And if that doesn’t work, he can answer to my bare hands.” Kagami chuckled, slipping her arms around his neck and she noticed they were very different heights, but she didn’t mind.

“May...I?” He was tense and she scratched the back of his ear playfully.

“Silly Kitty.” Kagami murmured as he lifted her up to cradle her in his arms like he had earlier. “Take me away from here.”

“A-you’re serious? Would you like to go somewhere nice? I have a place where we can-”

“Anywhere, so long as it’s away from here.” Kagami pointed out into the distance, into the night, and his face flashed with concern, but she tugged on his shirt and he did as she asked.

* * *

They landed on the Eiffel Tower and Kagami’s heart was pounding in her chest. Her mother would be extremely angry to find out she was gone, but she’d be furious if she found Kagami on the Eiffel Tower with a superhero.

“I brought my phone with me, but it’s almost out of battery.”

“Would you like to dance?” Chat offered as he placed her down and she took her phone out of her pocket, opening it to look through her library for that one song that reminded her of him.

“I would...but only if you transform back. Being a superhero gives you an unfair advantage” Kagami held out her hand as she put the song on loop, “Dance with me, Adrien Agreste, if you can keep up.”

“Is that a challenge?” He took her hand and called off his transformation, “I’m only trying to be worthy of you.”

“But you already  _ are _ .” Kagami cried out as he held her firmly by the waist and being so close to Adrien, it made her forget how to dance. 

She found herself in his arms, swaying slowly to the music, unsure of what to do or how to move forward with things. For the moment, the only thing she was focusing on was Adrien and how happy he looked, holding her tightly against him.

Her mother’s voice was yelling at her inside her head, but she ignored it. She was going to enjoy this. It could be the last time she saw Adrien at all.

She gave in and tucked her head under his chest, into his neck, as he held her. If there was ever a time in her life where she thought she felt free, it was nothing- absolutely  _ nothing-  _ compared to how alive and free she felt with him.

“Won’t your mom be angry?” 

“I don’t care.” Kagami spoke softly nuzzling her nose on his neck, making him laugh. “Shhhh...just...let me enjoy this for now.”

“Alright.” He replied, snickering slightly and Kagami wished it could last forever. Kagami wished-

He brushed her hair back, cupping her face tenderly, and she quivered as she looked directly into his eyes. 

There was so much emotion there and out of all the enchanting things she’d seen from constantly moving place to place, city to city, there was nothing that could outdo the magic of how much she loved Adrien Agreste and how much he loved her.

* * *


End file.
